the dragon in alfheim
by thetruedragonslayer
Summary: what would happen if the creator of alfheim took lucy and her daughter and also sent natsu to ALO how will he react. my second fanfic please don't hate me also i know I'm bad at summary's
1. meeting

**The dragon of alfheim**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or sword art online but all ideas are mine**

 **Chapter 1 meeting**

"Hay big bro did you here." said sugua

"What?" said kirito as he made some lunch

"That guy who made ALO. got out of jail. Actually, he got out early do to bribe." Said sugua

"Really that sucks" said kirito

In fiore

"NATSU" screamed a blonde haired girl

"DADDY" screamed a pink haired girl

"LUCY, NASHI" screamed the boy whose name is Natsu

"HAHAHAHAHA" laughed a blonde haired man wearing a crown

Just then a portal opened under the blonde haired man and girls and pulled her in as natsu jumped in.

Back in Tokyo

Kirito POV

"let's login to ALO ok" I said as I walked into my room

"ok see you in arun" said sugua from her room

"LINK START" I yelled

I opened my eyes to see my sister getting up as well as my wife and crew

Normal POV

"hay Asuna" kirito said as he ran up and kissed her

"morning daddy" said Yui

"Hi everyone did you hear the news?" said Asuna

"the one about Sogu getting out of jail. Then yes" everyone said

"ya and that he took another person into alfheim so…" said Asuna "are we going to save them."

"we should so let's go." exclaimed kirito "but let me rank up a bit ok"

They walked to the edge of arun when they look up to see a boy falling

"who is that daddy?" asked Yui as she tried to check his gamer tag

"I don't know what is his gamer tag Yui." Not even looking at Yui

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" screamed a salmoned haired kid

"LOOK OUT KLEIN" yelled kirito

Thud

The salmoned haired kid landed in front of the group.

Natsu POV

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I screamed

Thud

"ow" I said then I looked at the group of people in front of me and I smelled the air and I could smell they were not the one who took my wife (A/N: yes, I'm a Nalu fan and I made them married) and there was a lot of erthrnano in the air

*to be sure* I thought

"Fire dragon's iron fist." I yelled as I lunged forward at the girl in as green suit.

I was almost chopped if I hadn't in engulfed my body in my hell fire flames witch saved my body from being chopped up. (A/N: yes, natsu has all modes and some other modes I read about so don't say anything)

The kids stepped back as my body was in flames.

the blue haired girl who reminded me of levy but taller tied to put out the flames with water magic.

*good thing hell fire flames at impervious to water magic* I thought

Normal POV

But soon the boy was engulfed by different flames from Klein we thought the monster was killed.

*The boiling water and fire always killed them instantly* kirito thought

But as the group of kids turn their back the fire was in ribbons flying in to the boy's mouth.

Everyone stood in shock.

"my tern" salmoned haired kid said

Then he was incased in black flames

"dragon god's brilliant flame" he screamed but stopped the attack from hitting the group

Kirito POV

"Why did you stop the attack?" I asked "and what is your name"

I looked at him and he was smelling the air around him

"where are they!" he said growling

"who?" I asked

"my wife and daughter!" he said still growling

Then a blue light was around our group and this boy.

When I looked around I saw sylvan and everyone in my group there and the pink haired boy

"excuses me but what is your name and why is your hair pink?" I asked

"it's salmon" the boy yelled "and my name is natsu, natsu dragneel and the people I'm looking for are my wife Lucy and my daughter nashi dragneel." He said

"then how did they end up here?" I asked

"oh I'll tell you my name and why I'm in this weird place but you won't tell me why you're here!" he said

"sorry." As I looked down to avoid Asuna and Yui's scolding "my name is kirito, this my wife Asuna, our daughter Yui, my good friends Klein and Agail, this is my sister leafa and her boyfriend recon, this is Simon, Lisbeth, and silica." (A/N: yes lefa and recon are dating stop yelling at me)

"Hi" said natsu

"Now" I said in a serious tone "three questions, 1 how did your wife and daughter end up in ALO, 2 what race are you, 3 what where those attacks and how did you use them."

"1 a guy calling himself the fairy king Oberon took them, 2 I'm human but part dragon and demon and a little god, 3 fire dragon slayer attacks why." Natsu said starting in a growl but the then it turned to act like it was nothing.

"YOUR BODY WAS ON FIRE AND YOU ATE THE FIRE AND YOU DON'T CARE!" yelled lefa, Klein, and Asuna in unison

"so." Said natsu "what part of fire dragon slayer do you not understand."

"so you slay dragons." Said silica as she hugged Pena

"NO" natsu yelled as he shot silica a death stair "why would I hurt my own kin. Tell me"

"I-I-I don't but your name says dragon slayer so I thought-" silica said as she was cut off by natsu

"let me tell you my father was Igneel the fire dragon king" said natsu with tears in his eyes

Normal POV

"your dad was a dragon" everyone said "impossible"

"why?" natsu asked "Wendy's mom and sing, rouge, and gajeel parents are also dragons. Well I did slay one but he was bad."

"WHAT!" yelled Lisbeth "the only dragon I've seen is in SAO (sword art online) on the field dungeon on floor 55"

"Where have you been the last dragon ever seen was 2 years ago when I slayed acnologia." Said natsu.

"But I saw it in SAO 1 year ago" exclaimed Lizbeth.

END of chapter 1


	2. surpises

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or sword art online but all ideas are mine**

Chapter 2: surprises

Normal POV

"WHAT" Natsu yelled "1 year ago is when me and luce got engaged and married. And she became an SS-class as I became the 3 seat on the 10 wizard saints and those are higher than the magic council"

"Magic what" Asuna said "is that in the government?

"it is the magic government." Natsu said "where have you been for the last 300 years?"

"not alive excepted for the last 17 of them" Asuna said "how old are you?"

"I'm about 523 years old. Why" said natsu

"ARGGGGGGG" screamed kirito

"DADDY" yelled Yui

A blue light surrounded kirito

(in the light kirito POV)

"Hello kirito" said a voice

"hello kiaba" I said "what are you doing to my avatar?"

"I'm only changing your appearance, level, items, and giving you some of your old sword skills" said kiaba

"You mean" I started

"yes" he said "your old SAO charter"

"Thank you" I said

(Lucy POV in the place she was taken with nashi)

"where am I, and what am I waring?" I question

"welcome to alfheim online, my dear titana." Said a man who came out of the shadows

"who are you!" I asked as I held nashi closer

"why I'm your husband my dear queen. How do you not recognize me" he said?

"wo wour wot, wour wot daddy" said a little voice when my mind kick in that nashi just said something I told her to keep quiet.

"hi their sweetie I'm daddy that's me." He said with a devilish grin "I'll be back for supper I hope you remember your manners ok."

I started crying as I said "n-n-natsu help us please"

Back with natsu normal POV

"I hear you Lucy" said natsu

"You hear them?" said yui

"ya" said natsu "since I'm part dragon my hearing, smelling, sight, and reflexes are enhanced" natsu said with a smile

"natsu can you fly?" Asuna asked

"well with happy but other than that no." natsu said

"happy?" Asuna questioned

"ya my blue exceed" natsu said with a toothy grin

*who are you* she thought

Natsu POV

"hay kirito" I said

"ya natsu" said kirito

"When I got here you asked me what race am I and I said human but what did you mean?" I asked

"I meant are you a part of the Cait Sith, Gnome, Imp, Leprechaun, Pooka, Salamander, Spriggan, Sylph, Undine. Looking at you I think you would be from the salamander's race." Said kirito

The rest of the group growled at the name

"well" I said with a toothy grin "back home I'm called salamander, because I'm impervious to all types of fire- "

I was cut off by a large group of people in red armor and battle cry's

"NOW WHAT" I screamed

"Salamanders" said kirito under his breath

"good" I said as a smile reached my face "I'm bored and looking for a good fight."

Normal POV

They all looked at natsu

"are you crazy!" yelled recon "those are salamanders you can't win"

"dude" said natsu not taking his eyes of the group of salamanders "you forgot. I'm part dragon"

Then general Eugene showed up

"you" he said as he pointed to natsu "come with me"

"why?" asked natsu

"because you're a part of the salamander race aren't you."

"no." natsu said fast but I'll go after you beat me. Ok"

"fine" said Eugene

"but no swords and no flying got that." Natsu said "those are the rules"

END of chapter 2


	3. the fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or sword art online but all ideas are mine**

chapter 3: the fight

Normal POV

"fine" said Eugene "let's fight"

As soon as natsu heard this he went in with

" **fire dragon's iron fist"** he yelled as his fist was engulfed in flames

He surprised Eugene by this attack

"so this is new" he said "what update are you playing on?"

"none this is real life right?" natsu asked

"no this is a game" Eugene said a little shocked

"oh" natsu said a little disappointed "but this fight is real"

"no doubt about that" Eugene said a little cocky

Just then all of the salamanders used the fireball spell and hit natsu

"hahahaha looks like I win" Eugene laughed

Just then the fire from the attack went into Natsu's mouth

All of the salamanders where just shocked and a little bit of kirito's group

"y-y-y-y-" Eugene stuttered

"you smell like this fairy king dude" growled natsu

"what d-d-did you s-say" said a whimpering Eugene

"I said E.N.D is ACTIVATED" screamed an in raged natsu

Just then black clouds appeared bring black lightning and thunder

"who are you" kirito's group and the salamanders said in unisons

" **my name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D."** said the demon before them **"my father was igneel the fire dragon king. My brother was the black mage zeref and my uncle was acnologia I am there killer"** (A/N: yes, acnologia is natsu uncle. Before any hate messages it's from zerefs side his human side so shut up)

Just then the demon attacked killing all of the army excepted for Eugene

Just then natsu heard in his head

"natsu please calm down"

"ya daddy calm down"

Just then natsu and all the clouds went away and then stood natsu how everyone meat him and he just smiled

"don't worry Lucy I'm calm no need to worry" natsu said

"w-w-what did y-you say" stuttered Eugene

"I just said I'm calm. Why do you ask" said natsu?

Just then Eugene pulled himself together

"so why are you here" asked Eugene

"to save his family" said an unknown voice

"HAPPY" yelled natsu

E.N.D of chapter 3


	4. history

The dragon in alfheim

Chapter 4: history

Normal POV

"Happy!" Yelled Natsu. "How did you get here?" "Well, I saw the portal, and I thought it lead to fishy land, but I ended up here instead..." Happy drooled at the prospect of fish. "Well, I missed ya buddy." Natsu gave his surrogate son a brief hug, patting the top of his head. "Um, excuse me, but who are you? And why do you look like Pinna?" Silica interuppeted. Happy broke away from Natsu, activating his Aera magic to hover. "I'm Happy! I don't know who Pinna is. As for why I'm blue, well, I'm a cat!" "Hey, Happy, how did you even find me?" Happy turned to Natsu. "Well, once I figured out this wasn't fishy land, I just followed the thunder clouds, and fire, and yelling. You should try to fit in more." Natsu scratche the back of his head. "Yea... I should." He formed a fist with one hand, and slammed it down on top of his open palm. "I know! I'll use that sword I got recently!" He held one hand out to the side, and with a quick flash a red and black sword, a katana, appeared there, with glowing markings down its scabbard. "Whoa whoa whoa, you have a sword? Since when?" Inquired Simon. "Well, I got it... Two, three weeks ago? Maybe? I don't remember." "Well, it's a really cool sword." Klien added. "I bet all the ladies love it!" "Whoa, where did you come from? And why do you look like Gildarts?" Klien knelt down to examine the katana further. "I came from thataway." He made a vague gesture behind him, before looking up at Natsu. "Gildarts? Whose that?" Natsu tapped his chin. "He's my... Second? Third? Dad I guess." "Third dad?! Just how many do you have?" "Well, there was my birth father, who I don't remember, the Fire Dragon King Igneel, and Gildarts." Natsu swiped at his eyes as he spoke of Igneel, but everyone pretended to not see him do so, or the leftover moisture on his sleeve.

"So... Kibito, can you tell me about this world?" Kirito nodded. "It's Kirito. We call it a VRMMO, or virtual reality major multiplayer game. The game that's running right now is called ALO, or Alfheim Online." Natsu looked really, really confused, until Happy dumbed it down a bit, while landing on his head. "It's like a really big Lacrima." "Oh! Now it makes sense!" "Well, now that's out of the way, let's go save your wife!" "Aye sir!"

TIMESKIP

"So this is Arun, huh?" Natsu inhaled deeply, his next words coming out as a growl. "I smell Lucy."

With Lucy

"How do you like the food, Titania?" The man in the crown asked. Lucy spat in the direction of the man. "You know what I would like, and that's my husband!" The man only laughed.

Back With Natsu

"Happy?" "Aye sir!" Happy grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt, and together they flew towards the tree.

(A/N this part is like the anime, except instead of Kirito its Natsu, and instead of Asuna its Lucy and Nashi. If you want to see the ending, watch SAO. Sorry if anything has been spoiled!)

The E.N.D

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have 3 stories I have written but not posted if you want me to post one then put in the reviews: 1) demon 2) sins 3) the reaper**


	5. into the tree

Chapter 5: into the tree

"how do we get into the tree" asked natsu as steam rised of him

"the gate at the base of the tree but let us help you" said leafa

"alright and call anyone else to help" said happy as natsu drew his sword out

"let's go" said natsu

When they went to the base of the tree lefa messaged the leader of the Sylph and Cait Sith

"I'm going in" said natsu

"wait we have to wait for the others to get here" said lefa

"can't it's now or never" said natsu

"half of us will go with you and half will wait" said kirito

"fine I'll take you, your wife, racon, and gildarts guy, and simon," said natsu "lefa, yui, agail, Lizbeth, and silica can stay"

"alright then go and get your wife back" said Lizbeth

Inside the tree

"be careful the guardians come out at once and there are a lot of them" said kirito

"then ill burn them out of the way" said natsu as he took out the first guardian

"alright with you on our team this won't be a problem" said kirito as he cut 3 other guardians in half

Just then all the spanwers light up and summoned a guardian each. At that moment kirito looked over at natsu and he saw that his eyes have turned into crimson red slits.

"natsu" said Klein

Natsu's left arm turned into a dragon arm as his right arm got some black markings on it, he grew a dragon tail, he got 2 golden horns

"what happened to natsu" asked simon

"I don't know" said asuna

"this is what happens to me when my mate is in danger and I haven't stopped it yet" said a demon dragon natsu

Just as natsu finished saying that the Sylph and Cait Sith arrived

"a new enemy guardian" said a woman in a green kimono

"let's take it down" said a smaller version of millianna

"no that's natsu" said kirito

"who" asked the woman in green

"Sakuya, Alicia you know how I said someone needed help like kirito" said leafa

"yes" said Alicia

"well that's him… I think" said leafa

"alright blast a hole in that wall of guardians so he can get through" said Sakuya

(fight went the same excepted for when leafa helped kirito it was kirito that helped natsu and when leafa through the sword and got kirito through it was only natsu and he used his demon dragon god secret art: the flames of Armageddon)

Chapter end


	6. the final fight

**Chapter 6: the final fight**

"I'm in" said natsu

Natsu remembered something that kirito said to him

 **Flash back**

"hey natsu" said kirito as he walked up to him just before they went into the tree

"what's up" said natsu

"when you get into the tree the inside of the top is different so you can't rely on the map" said kirito

"alright so I just have to sniff it out" said natsu

"ya that's it" said kirito

 **Flash back end**

"well kiribo was right the top is different" said natsu as he looked around "now where are you"

After about a minuet of looking around natsu just decided to do what he does best

" **fire dragons iron fist** " yelled natsu as he started to smash every door in sight

As soon as he broke the first door he found himself outside

'so this is the tree everyone else sees' thought natsu 'well let's see if Lucy's here' "LUCY"

 **With lucy**

'natsu' thought lucy "NATU IM HERE" she yelled "NATSUUUUUUUUU"

 **With natsu**

Natsu took off using his flames to speed him up as soon as he herd lucy call him

"lucy" said natsu as he arrived at a bird cage

The bird cage had a table, and a bed **(A/N: if you have seen SAO than that's it)**

"natsu" said lucy as tears started to fly

"daddy" said nashi

"hi princess" said natsu as he knelt "stand back"

" **fire dragon iron fist** " yelled natsu as he punched the cage door

"looks like I made it" said natsu

"you always do" said lucy

Suddenly the world tuned black as gravity increased around them

"my, my you're the natsu that my titana keeps talking about" said a voice

"who's there" said natsu as he struggled to lift his head

"he is saying I'm his wife" said lucy

"because it's true" said the voice "you are my wife"

"no that's **not true** " said natsu as his demon dragon form taking over

"but it its" said the voice

" **what's your** name" said natsu

"Oberon the fairy king" said Oberon

" **well than Oberon meat my fist** " said natsu as his full demon dragon took over

"you think you can kill the god of this world" laughed Oberon "bow to me"

Oberon kicked natsu so much that natsu could only bow **(A/N: he now has the gravity off)**

" **fine I will bow** " said natsu as he went into the bowing position he whispered " **devils curse: underground flame pillar** " as he moved his hand still pointing at the ground and moved it upwards when it hit Oberon

"what was that" asked a pissed off Oberon

" **devil's sword** " said natsu as a black kitanna with no garde flew up

"system command generate object id: Excalibur" said Oberon as a gold sword with green jewels came down from the sky in numbers

" **devil's sword skill: double blade** " said natsu as he took off the sheath and it turned into the exact same sword

"I will not lose again" said Oberon as he tried to swing his sword

" **devil's sword skill: starburst stream** " said natsu **(A/N: just how starburst stream is in SAO)**

"ghaaa" said a still in one peace Oberon

" **devil's curse: flame shot** " said natsu as he made his fingers into a gun and shot a min-fire ball

"nooooo I will not lose" said Oberon as he swung his sword "pain absorber to 0"

" **devil's sword skill: ultimate move final strike: Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style: Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki** " said natsu as he moved so fast that no one could see him move **(A/N: such up, rurouni kenshin Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Amakakeru Ryū, no Hirameki to see it)**

at this moment Oberon, the fairy king was stent into the air and landed in three sepret parts: his head, body, and legs. And the world went back to normal

"lucy let's go home" said natsu

"how natsu" said lucy

"let's find kiribo" said natsu

 **Time skip kirito POV**

"is that natsu" asked silica

"ya it is but who is that with him" I asked

"I see natsu, happy, a little girl smaller than yui, and a woman with blond hair" said asuna

"so is that his wife and daughter" I asked

"KIRIBO" yelled natsu

"IT'S KIRITO" I yelled back

"sorry for my husband's idiocy, my names lucy and this little girl here is nashi" said lucy as she hit natsu over the head

"I guess it's the same for you" said asuna "my husband is a total idiot"

"that's a relief I thought I married the only one" said lucy "but he my natsu is a total air head"

"I'm not a total idiot" I said

"daddy, you are an idiot" said yui

"great my own families against me" I said

"welcome to my world" said natsu

"so why did you come here" asked recon

"because we don't know how to get back" said lucy

"natsu I found out how to get back" said happy

"happy where were you" asked lucy

"in the library" said happy as he pulled out a book

"well let's go home" said lucy

"the only problem is I can't read it" said happy

"fine give me the book" said lucy as she took the book from happy

" **to go to from the land of made fairies to the land of true fairy's the worlds will open so bring out the fairy's tail** " chanted lucy

Just then a portal opened

"I guess this is good bye" I said

"I had fun in the world" said natsu

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble" said lucy

"I'm sorry we couldn't talk more" said asuna

"bye" said natsu, lucy, happy, and a sleeping nashi

"bye" said asuna, Klein, recon, simon, Lizbeth, leafa, yui, agail, and I said

Natsu and his family jumped into the portal and it closed

 **With natsu (natsu P.O.V)**

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE" I screamed

Lucy just laughed at natsu's antics and left for fairy tail

 **End of story**

 **Me: I hoped you all liked my story**

 **Lucy: I did**

 **Me: well you did get saved in the end of It all**

 **Lucy: true**

 **Me: I think natsu is looking for you**

 **Lucy: ya he is well goodbye everyone**

 **Me: I have a poll coming out so please do the poll**


End file.
